In order to increase the coverage rate of the high-speed data rate service and improve the cell edge and cell average throughput rate, the coordinated multiple point transmission and reception (CoMP) technology is introduced into the long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) system.
The CoMP technology in the LTE-A is mainly divided into: 1), joint transmission technology, each node in the coordinated transmission set can obtain data information, and the physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) data are transmitted through a plurality of nodes or one node at the same moment; 2), coordinated scheduling, only the serving cell can obtain the data information to be transmitted, scheduling the user and confirmation of the wave beam shaping are completed through the negotiation in the coordinated set.
At present, there are the following problems in the existing coordinated scheduling scheme of coordinated cell:                1. when scheduling one coordinated cell, only the characteristic of the present coordinated cell is considered, so it may cause strong interference to other coordinated cell which has already completed the scheduling in the coordinated area;        2, when scheduling the user in the coordinated cell, it does not consider the fair principle and the resource utilization rate is low.        